


За тех, кого нет рядом

by orphan_account



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bittersweet, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шизука наблюдает, как Ватануки разбирает оставшуюся от Юко одежду. Шизука думает, что Ватануки похож на ребенка, который наряжается в вещи матери, чтобы притвориться ей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За тех, кого нет рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here's to Your Empty Space.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046) by [Kali Cephirot (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot). 



Впервые Ватануки надевает кимоно Юко из необходимости. Это случается через полгода после того, как он унаследовал Магазин. Шизука осторожно переступает через разлитые по полу лужицы, идет на доносящееся из гостиной хихиканье. В гостиной Ватануки, ворча, пытается расчесать длинные кудри Мару, Моро играет с Моконой. Шизука бросает портфель на пол и спрашивает:  
– Что происходит?  
– Шарики с водой! – Моро и Мокона, хихикая, дают друг другу пять.  
Мару, мелко сотрясаясь, смеется вместе с ними.  
– Да сиди же ты спокойно, – выговаривает ей Ватануки.  
Позже, когда Мару, Моро и Мокона отправляются развешивать одежду, Шизука стоит у двери в комнату Ватануки и ждет, пока тот вынесет ему свои промокшие вещи.  
– Они хотели меня подбодрить, – говорит Ватануки. Близняшек нет рядом, поэтому он даже не старается скрыть сквозящую в голосе симпатию. Не пытается скрыть, как тронут их поступком.  
– Они решили, что я подавлен после ухода Химавари.  
Куноги старается не заглядывать в Магазин в одиночку без крайней надобности. Она не хочет подвергать Ватануки риску – сейчас, когда он учится выполнять желания, учится устанавливать равновесную цену. Шанс, что Химавари принесет несчастье, слишком велик.   
Ватануки продолжает ворчать.  
– Вообще-то могли выбрать развлечение, для которого вода бы не понадобилась. Матрас хоть выжимай!  
Дверь в комнату открывается, и Шизука видит Ватануки, завернутого в одно из ведьминых кимоно. Кимоно светло-голубое с оранжевым, пояс-оби повязан косо. Ватануки поворачивается к Шизуке спиной, спрашивает:  
– Поможешь? У меня не выходит.  
Шизука подходит к нему, молча затягивает веревочки коши-химо, расправляет ткань, убирая лишние складки, прежде чем перепоясать Ватануки датэ-джиме. Чтобы правильно завязать пояс, приходится стоять с Ватануки лицом к лицу.  
– Мне больше совсем нечего надеть, – смущенно бурчит Ватануки.  
– Я ничего не говорил, – Шизука полностью сосредоточен на движениях пальцев.  
– Объясняю прежде, чем ты успеешь что-нибудь ляпнуть! – раздраженно фыркает Ватануки. Шизука отступает на шаг. Ватануки скрещивает на груди руки, длинные рукава кимоно ползут вверх. Ватануки краснеет. Шизука подбирает с пола мокрую одежду и идет в сад.  
– Смешно выглядишь, – бросает он Ватануки, и это вправду так: тот попросил повязать оби на женский манер (что показательно).  
Ватануки швыряет в него тапком, Шизука уклоняется.  
– Тебя спросить забыл! – вопит Ватануки, но не спешит умчаться в кухню или к себе в комнату.  
Шизука с удивлением оборачивается, но Ватануки не смотрит на него. Ватануки смотрит в зеркало – с печалью и тоской, дотрагиваясь до отражения кончиками пальцев.  
Шизука выходит из комнаты.

Кимоно остается на Ватануки, даже когда тот сидит на Шизуке верхом. Оно еле держится на его плечах, крыльями бабочки распластываясь позади. Шизука чувствует, как шелк скользит по его бедрам, мажет по телу на излете, пока Ватануки выгибается, двигаясь на нем.  
Шизука не смеет касаться бедер Ватануки, поскольку тогда ему придется коснуться и кимоно. Поэтому он стискивает ткань футона и не закрывает глаз. У Ватануки глаза закрыты, Ватануки задыхается, опираясь ладонями о колени Шизуки. Подрагивающий у его живота член красный от прилившей крови, бедра непрестанно движутся, и Ватануки не издает ни звука.  
Шизука чувствует, что он вот-вот кончит, и сжимает пальцы вокруг члена Ватануки, поглаживает – под таким углом слегка неудобно, но, похоже, это уже неважно: Ватануки наконец стонет – так, словно ему больно – и кончает, прежде чем Шизука успевает спросить, все ли в порядке. Шизука догоняет его спустя несколько ударов сердца.  
Ватануки скидывает кимоно, встает с колен, вытирает себя. Шизука молча проделывает то же самое.  
– Куда ты? – спрашивает он, глядя, как Ватануки подбирает с пола кимоно, как складывает его аккуратными, ловкими движениями.  
– Спать, а ты как думаешь, – отвечает Ватануки, разглядывая Шизуку так, словно не может поверить, как тому в голову пришло спросить такую глупость.  
Шизука хмурится.  
– Сомневаюсь, что твой матрас успел просохнуть.  
Ватануки кивает, соглашаясь, однако даже не оглядывается, задвигая за собой дверь.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Это первая ночь, которую он проводит в комнате Ведьмы. С той поры он начнет проводить там все ночи.

Второй раз наступает спустя полтора года после исчезновения Юко. Шизука и Коханэ подходят к Магазину, в руках у них пакеты – Коханэ настоятельно просила разрешить ей помочь, поэтому Шизука отдал ей сумки с хлебом и мукой. Между ними – ни к чему не обязывающее молчание, пока Коханэ едва не валится в обморок – Шизуке приходится бросить на землю пакеты, чтобы не дать ей упасть. В глазах Коханэ – испуг:  
– Кимихиро.  
Больше ничего говорить не требуется. Коханэ смотрит на Шизуку, на дне ее голубых глаз дрожит беспокойство, Шизука подхватывает сумки и пробегает весь остаток пути до Магазина. Он так спешит, что оставляет Коханэ позади.  
– Домеки! – кричит Мокона.  
Шизука кидает сумки, спинывает обувь, вбегая внутрь. Он слышит, как Мару и Моро пытаются дозваться Ватануки. Голоса Ватануки он не слышит вовсе – и потому, когда Шизука сдвигает дверь, увиденное его не удивляет.  
Столько крови. Нога Ватануки – одно сплошное кровавое месиво из разорванных мышц и ошметков кожи, Шизука даже не смог бы сказать, от чего именно Ватануки без сознания – от потери крови или жуткой боли. Белое с коричневым узором кимоно заляпано кровью, штаны разорваны.  
– Кимихиро! – задыхается от ужаса Коханэ. Шизука отрицательно качает головой, стаскивая с Ватануки одежду.  
Он требует у девочек аптечку и воду, слышит звук стремительно удаляющихся шагов.  
Когда спустя долгое время Шизука провожает Коханэ домой, Ватануки все еще спит. Коханэ кладет голову ему на плечо, берет за руку, Шизука сжимает ее пальцы. Время позднее, но бабушка Коханэ все понимает, кивает Шизуке легко и печально. Он обещает Коханэ отзвониться с утра пораньше и возвращается в Магазин.  
Идиот Ватануки уже встал – Шизука находит его в ванной, Ватануки из миски льет в раковину перекись и молоко – замачивает кимоно. Этот идиот прихрамывает, под глазами залегли глубокие, похожие на синяки тени, лицо мрачное. Выглядит идиот отвратительней некуда. Шизука хватает его за локоть, спрашивает:   
– Ты что делаешь?  
Ватануки раздраженно дергает плечом – отвали:  
– Если я не выведу пятна сейчас же, кимоно конец.  
– Ему и так конец.  
Ватануки поднимает голову, прожигает взглядом отражение Шизуки в зеркале.  
– Неправда. Просто нужно поспешить.  
– Ватануки…  
– Неправда, – бесстрастно повторяет тот.  
Ватануки торчит у раковины часа три, моет, выполаскивает, трет тонкую ткань – тщательно и бережно. Когда он заканчивает, на кимоно ни пятнышка – а нога вновь кровоточит, и Шизуке приходится едва ли не нести Кимихиро до дверей в ведьмины покои.  
Ночевать Шизука остается в Магазине.

Затем это входит в привычку. Ватануки начинает носить украшения Юко: делает из длинных серег броши, обвивает руки браслетами. Ватануки надевает длинный свитер, подарок Куноги на двадцатилетие, поверх чонсамов, которые он переделал так, чтобы они садились на долговязого подростка. На долговязого подростка – вместо чувственной женщины. Никто не говорит ему ни слова поперек. Куноги провожает Ватануки печальным взглядом, но улыбается, пока Танпопо восторженно щебечет над ухом. Коханэ хватает Ватануки за руку, браслет Ведьмы переливается у него на запястье. Ватануки спрашивает, не принести ли ей еще один десерт.  
Шизука наблюдает, как Ватануки разбирает оставшуюся от Юко одежду. Шизука думает, что Ватануки похож на ребенка, который наряжается в вещи матери, чтобы притвориться ей. Одежду Юко он будет непрестанно подгонять под себя – но кимоно, за редкими исключениями, останутся нетронуты.  
Ватануки оборачивает мужской оби низко над бедрами, ниспадающее с его плеч фурисодэ полураспахнуто. Неяркая ткань резко выделяется на фоне темных рубашек в китайском стиле. Пока Шизука занят в колледже, Ватануки раз за разом пропускает нить через игольное ушко, перешивая одежду Юко. Время от времени он примеряет получившееся, вертится перед висящим на стене зеркалом.  
Ватануки не снимает кимоно даже в постели: шелк складками струится с его узких плеч, прохладно задевает Шизуку по спине, пока Ватануки, придерживая его за бедра, вталкивается внутрь.  
Шелк спутывается и мнется, пока Ватануки движется.  
Шизука закрывает глаза, ему кажется, что шелк окутывает Ватануки, спеленывает его, отделяя от остального мира.

Поднос с чашками падает на пол. Шизука не собирается поднимать его – равно как не собирается Ватануки. Вместо этого Ватануки во все глаза пялится на Шизуку – тот возвращает ему взгляд. На Шизуке надето черно-фиолетовое кимоно – едва надето, если точнее. Нормально подвязать его Шизуке бы не удалось, поэтому он и не пытался, и на манер Ватануки просто перехватил кимоно на талии мужским оби.  
Под кимоно на нем ничего нет.  
Ватануки тянется к нему, глаза пылают гневом – наконец хоть что-то помимо ненавистных улыбок и боли! Он толкает Шизуку к стене, едва ли не впечатывая в нее лицом.  
Ватануки хватает принесенное Шизукой масло, сдергивает кимоно. Пальцы скользят по ягодицам, Шизука раздвигает ноги, распластывается по стене, пока пальцы быстро и жестко движутся, растягивая. Шизука вздрагивает, когда внутрь проникают сначала два, потом три. Он ждет.  
Такое чувство, будто Ватануки пытается заговорить, но все, на что его хватает – хрипящие выдохи. Он вытаскивает пальцы, вжимается между ног членом, входит. Ватануки вцепляется в него до синяков – периодически Шизука забывает, насколько тот может быть сильным. Шизука обхватывает собственный член, двигает кулаком, подстраиваясь под задаваемый Ватануки ритм.  
Ватануки кусает его загривок, плечо, трется лицом о шелк кимоно, жадно вдыхая запах – магнолия, опиум, вино. Запах не принадлежит ни ему, ни Шизуке, Ватануки втягивает воздух так глубоко, словно хочет захлебнуться. Ватануки ускоряется, движется жестче, краем уха Шизука ловит обрывок имени – это не его имя, и не имя Куноги. Ватануки громко стонет и кончает внутри.  
Позже Ватануки переодевается ко сну и курит. Они молчат. Шизука сидит на футоне, все еще голый, и смотрит на Ватануки. Ватануки избегает его взгляда, он подбирает с пола кимоно.  
– Больше так не делай, – тихо говорит Ватануки, не поворачиваясь к Шизуке, аккуратно складывая кимоно. Затем встает и, прижимая сверток к груди, выходит из комнаты.  
Шизука молча закрывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Оби – широкий мягкий пояс, который несколько раз оборачивается вокруг тела и завязывается сзади сложным бантом.  
> 2\. Химо (или коши-химо) – подвязки-пояски для кимоно и нижнего белья под кимоно.  
> 3\. Датэ-джиме – нижние пояса из тонкого шелка, муслина или хлопка. Фиксируют линию талии на нижнем кимоно и собственно кимоно под оби, не давая расползаться форме.  
> 4\. Чонсам – традиционное китайское платье (как правило, женское).  
> 5\. Фурисодэ – традиционный японский наряд незамужних девушек и невест, кимоно с длинными рукавами.


End file.
